


Breaths

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hair Pulling, M/M, and also ghost rider wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breathes in such an easy manner, something you of course expected considering his aspect, and the way his chest glides up and down, nose flares in and out from the simple action; he makes it look so beautiful that. Well everyone else in the world has to be doing it wrong because this kid seems to make the simple action actually look breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths

It hits you kind of belatedly that this is the John that Jade had mentioned in her letters. You're not exactly sure what you had been expecting (rugged adventurer? perhaps a more iconic heroic look?) but it certainly wasn't the short, pale boy in front of you. He is at least two heads shorter than you are, two _full_ heads shorter, and as pale as the monsters on your island. His eyes, as cliche and corny as it may sound, literally are the color of the sea surrounding your island and you suddenly find yourself lost in them. It isn't until he pipes up in his chipper, boyish, voice that you tear away from their cerulean depths.

"You okay there, dude?" He says, a smile laced up his pink lips and is he really sixteen years old? Because he looks maybe ten at best. "You are Jake, aren't ya?" He puts his hand out to you, still smiling. "I'm John, but I guess you know that!"

You take his hand and shake it firmly. His grip is surprising for someone of his build. It's a good thing. "Jade has told me a lot about you! I've been looking forward to finally getting to meet the great adventurer that she described to me, hehe." When he lets go of your hand, both of his flee to twist together behind his back. He leans back on his heels and juts his upper body out. "And I'm definitely not disappointed! You look like the hero in action movies, how cool!" When he laughs, his eyes crinkle around the edges and blimey is it hot in here? You yank your collar a little bit, try to cool off a little bit, English! "Wow I thought you'd be a little more... talky than you are!" He laughs again, sounds like bells, and reaches one of his hands up to cover his mouth when he does it.

"R-Right!" You sputter. You sound like an idiot, a damn fool! He laughs a third time, and that is when you're ambushed by Jade.

The rest of the meeting goes over well. The Dave from this universe isn't as interested in movie making like the one from yours is, but he's pretty cool even still. Roxy's mom seems to be just as elegant as she was described. And John.

John is really funny

and nice

and wow, you need to sit down!

You do. You sit in the room the shouting grey skinned boy showed you to (was his name Car Kit? You can't remember! How terribly ungentlemanly of you!) on the bed with a green blanket folded up at the foot. There's a pillow on top of the blanket and the whole scene feels a little too sterile for your liking, but you suppose a bed is a bed is a bed so you're fine. The bed is comfortable enough, you decide, as you flop backwards onto it. A few minutes go by as you lie in your eerily clean room, your head gravitates to the pillow and you almost pass out. You probably would have if the door hadn't slammed against the wall, accompanied with John's windy entrance.

"Sorry," he says, looking a little bit embarrassed. "Out of practice." He tacks on. You nod his way to let him know you heard. "Okay, Jake, your letters went on about how you love movies. So I want to watch a movie. Can we do that?"

New energy flowing in your body, you shoot up from the bed with a bright smile. "Ace idea, friend! We can certainly do that! Let us find the equipment to do so!" He seems to glow as he nods and turns on his heel to exit the room. You're close behind, not before captchaloguing the green blanket. John hovers along the floor, gentle wind he creates tumbling his hood under his legs as he floats backwards to look at you. You realize you had opened your mouth to speak when you shut the door behind you, so John is looking at you rather expectantly. Words form on your tongue before you can really process them, but thankfully they aren't stupid when they come out as "What movie would you like to watch?"

John goes on with a list of movies he'd like to watch, and with every title you hear him recite, you decide that yeah, that's a good idea. That this is a good idea. He stops by the main room to ask Carkit if he wants to watch the movie with the two of you, but he starts yelling about things you can hardly comprehend when they're said in such a loud tone. John simply laughs saying, "Alright Karkat! Forget about it!" and floats on through the halls.

You guess they had filled the room, that appeared to have belonged to someone else at one time (there are already movie posters here; some of them have colbalt lipstick on them), to act as a make shift movie theater. There was a screen on the far wall, a few couches situated around it, and a projector hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There's a smile forming on your lips, tongue caught in your throat, as you glance around the room in awe. You've never been to a real movie theater before, so being in this room that seems to be pretty spot on is really exciting to you. "Dave said he worked on getting this room just right." John says, catching your look of enchantment. "He said that he wanted to have the perfect room ready for when I got here so we could have bro movie date nights before we met up with you guys." The story makes you smile as you go to make yourself comfortable on the couch. John is at a wall where you can see a dvd player embedded inside and, golly! Just like Dirk; this Strider goes the full yard as well! "Movie suggestion;" John says, drawing a stack of dvds from his sylladex. "Ghost Rider." He looks to you for approval and you can only nod firmly.

"Sounds like a good choice to me!" You say, motioning for him to put it in and join you on the couch. With some seriously impressive dexterity, John manages to pluck the movie out, put it in and snap the case closed with one hand in a matter of seconds. His other hand slides the stack of dvds onto the shelf by the dvd player at the same time. He lowers himself from his floating, and walks over to the couch, throwing himself over the back of it to nestle into the spot next to you.

Blood rushes to your face as John makes himself rather comfortable at your side. His body is warm, despite the fact that the blue of his clothes make you think he'd be chilly to the touch. You allow yourself to lean a little bit into him (he started it by snuggling so close!!)  and you find his hair smells a little bit like mint, which makes you not feel so bad for thinking he'd be chilly to the touch. John turns his head gently when the movie gets ready to start, glancing at you through the corner of his glasses, "It's starting." he says pressing a finger to his lips to motion for you to shush, even if you weren't speaking.

Half an hour passes by in what seems like the blink of an eye. You and John have traded little facts about the movie that you happen to know so far, and John has noted a few times about how he really enjoys Nic Cage movies. But now, the younger raven haired boy has all but fallen asleep on your shoulder. You weren't sure when it happened, but John's hand managed to find its way to your chest where it began to clutch the cotton of your t-shirt. He breathes in such an easy manner, something you of course expected considering his aspect, and the way his chest glides up and down, nose flares in and out from the simple action; he makes it look so beautiful that. Well everyone else in the world has to be doing it wrong because this kid seems to make the simple action actually look breathtaking.

It's becoming alarmingly apparent to you that you're a little bit attracted to him. When his head digs into your shoulder again, his face pressing itself into the fabric of your over-shirt  you realize it isn't a little bit. It's a lot bit. (Drat, English! You can't do that!) You try to ignore the thought, and glance back over at the movie. It quickly becomes a nagging thought, however. John doesn't help by unconsciously snuggling you into the arm of the couch.

Everything's becoming a little bit too much for you, all of a sudden! Snuggling with John is quickly becoming something that you don't really want to have to do anymore, if only on the grounds of you don't want this to end up awkward. So, like the man you are, you gently try to rouse him. Shaking his shoulder doesn't seem to work so you decide to get a little bit rougher with him and press your fingertips into his skin. "Now see here, John," You say firmly. "You need to wake up!" And he does.

His eyes peal apart slowly, revealing to you their deep cerulean bounties. And no no no perhaps it was better when he was asleep! At least that way you couldn't see your favorite color in his eyes! He blinks a few times before realizing what's going on and an embarrassed smile breaks out along his lips. Those eyes are closing as he throws an apology at you for falling asleep on top of you. You're all but lost in his aura, his head to ankle covering in blues of a few different shades. His minty smelling hair. His blue blue blue blue eyes. His head cocks to the side, his smile fades, and his eyes open up. A question falls from his lips but you can't hear it. John leans into your space, head still cocked to the side, and his glasses brush against the bottom of your chin. "Are you okay, Jake? Hey! Skaia to Jake!" He manages to call you back down to earth and you glance at him in the eyes (don't get lost, English!) "Jade didn't say you were so spacey!" He laughs and holy skullfucking hell.

Your hand slides out from your side and up to his face mostly without you telling it to. "I'm sorry," you say, trying to sound suave like the heroes you've seen in movies. "I was distracted."

John doesn't make a move to escape your touch, you count this as good. His smile is still bright when he giggles. "You weren't even looking at the movie; what could you have been distracted by?" You don't know if his tone is that of a joking one or seductive, so you just ignore it all together.

Although, you do smile and shake your head. Thumb absently stroking his cheek; you notice that his skin is so smooth. You wonder if maybe some luxury of being god tier is also being immune to the human plague of acne, because John's face is so blemish free it can't be natural. The only thing obscuring the perfect paleness of his face is the light blush that starts to blossom on his cheeks. Quickly reminding you of the color of his lips, which you now glance at as well. "Sorry," You mutter again.

There doesn't really need to be anything more said when you carefully lean forward to kiss him. Gently pressing your lips to his and- blimey, they aren't even chapped how absolutely intriguing! John's reaction is subtle; his hand tensing on your chest. There's a moment between the initial kiss and the slow pull apart. When you are a few inches away from him, you notice his eyes are shut again, as if he had been just as lost as you were a few seconds ago. "Sorry I," The apology is on your tongue but it cant slip out because John blocks its passageway by going in for kiss number two. It takes you off guard for a moment, but you settle into it, sliding your hand across his cheek, past his ears, to rest on the back of his head. Threading your fingers in his silky hair and pulling him a little bit closer.

He holds your cheeks not too tightly, but strong enough that you can feel it. Long slender fingers grip your face and you can feel the callouses on them from holding that hammer. He turns his body to properly face you, sliding himself into your lap, straddling your hips. There's a press of his lips that seems to have some eager bite. Sliding of his tongue along your bottom lip that sends a shiver down your spine and makes you gasp. He takes the opportunity to push the muscle into your mouth, drawing another gasp out of your throat. He is younger than you, isn't he? How is he so adept at this! He has a bit of a tussle with your tongue, one that you actually win by some stroke of luck, but then he's pulling away. Breathing heavily, but smiling. "My word," you manage when John looks up at you.

"'Been a bit left out of all the sloppy make-outs going on recently." He admits with a chuckle. "So I'm not going to pass at someone making passes at me!" You haven't been very subtle, have you? John's toothy grin says no, but that's fine by you. Everything seems to be working out fine anyway.

"Well, I must say, John." You start, tracing a finger along the side of his shoulder and down his arm. "You are quite the looker. It's everyone else's loss for not engaging in 'sloppy make-outs' with you." His cheeks are a deeper shade of pink now, so you continue. "And your little blue uniform is adorable."

John pulls his head back a bit further, sort of looking down at himself. "Everyone else has just called it pajamas; no one has referred to it as a uniform before." He laughs gently. "But thank you."

"Although," Something turns over in your stomach, and it feels like your confidence building. "I think the uniform would suit the floor quite a bit more than it does you."

Way to go, English.

John's eye lock in with yours in a matter of seconds. "Wow, fucking rude."

His lips have a downwards turn to them now, but you grin as you press your hands into his back to bring him closer to you. "I'm saying I want you naked, John." And that was probably the least seductive thing you've ever said, even if it was supposed to be sexy.

A gasp escapes his mouth and the corners pull down even more. "No." But his actions betray his words as he pushes himself into you again, lips crashing into yours, kissing you so hard you think you might bruise. His fingers pull back, slide around your own and pull them off of himself. He moves your hands around his body until you're fingering the hem of his shirt. The hint is adequately received and you no longer need his hands directing you when you pull his shirt up. He maneuvers just so and the separate hood piece stays upon his shoulders when you pull the shirt off of him, which suits you just fine.

There's a second that you take to admire John's body. The pale planes of his chest down to his toned stomach. His abdomen littered with little black hairs disappearing under the pants of the blue uniform you think is adorable, but also think is in the way. You can tell that he's put in a little more than a few hours swinging that hammer of his around. Clear evidence is in the way his body doesn't really resemble that of a normal Ghostbusters fanboy. Then again, you probably don't have the body of a normal Avatar fanboy either. The second is over, however, when you decide to lick along his collar bones, sucking at his skin and turning it pink. He gasps at the contact, hands finding your shoulders and holding on tight. "Fuck," He mutters, biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sensitive?" You laugh, being sure to blow cool breath all over his now wet skin. "And what would you call that display earlier? Saying no but kissing me anyway. That doesn't seem like a very nice thing to do."

John glances down at you briefly before you catch the roll of his eyes and he's yanking you as he turns to lay on the couch. "Shut up dude," He says, pushing you down his body and ah- yes you know what he's getting at. What a sassy young man! "Just get on with it." So you do. Catching the button of his jeans between nimble fingers and pushing it open carefully, dragging the zipper down and sliding the pants down his hips slowly. The blue pants are tossed aside along with the undergarments beneath them, and you take a moment to admire him in full. You can't help but think that his cock is actually really cute; however strange that may sound. The trail of black hairs thickens a little bit as it travels downwards, but the coarse hairs stop at the base of his dick, where they are neatly kept. Your finger swipes over the hairs, extracting a low laugh from John. The head of his cock has a bead of precum glistening at the tip, so you work your fingers into it and smear it around a little bit. An appreciative hum rumbles in his throat as he smiles down at you, blue eyes shining. Without even thinking about it you put your lips to the side of his dick, kissing it gently.

The sound he makes sounds a lot like a mewl, and his grip on your hair tightens a little bit. "Jake," Your name hits your ears and travels downwards, spurring you to try a bit more. Tongue trailing up his dick to slide around the tip, you hear him mewl again, and it sounds delicious. You make it a point to hear it more, so you slip your lips around his head and suck. John actually yelps, nearly pulling a couple of chunks of your hair straight out when he fists his hands. John isn't terribly big, so you can easily accommodate all of him into your mouth. And you do, making him gasp even louder, your name bouncing off the walls and dancing about your bodies. The sounds of the movie have been long drowned out; your ears only able to focus on the sound of John's voice. "Oh wow, Jake," His grip is insane and you wouldn't have thought that he was really this strong if you didn't know for sure he was. Your scalp begins to sting a little with the pulling of your hair, but it's nothing that you can't handle. There's the thought to try to pin his hips down and it's only reinforced when his hips buck up into you. His fingers grip you a little harder, however, trying to keep you in place as he makes a very conscious effort to fuck your face.

He pulls himself mostly out, but then slams back in and it almost makes you choke for a second, but the feeling is gone as soon as it began. The motion becomes fluid, and John's moans are water flowing from his lips. Your name the fish swimming in it. You release your gentle grip on his hips to fondle his balls, prompting him to thrust harder, and yell louder. Everyone on this rock is going to hear him with how loud he's getting, but it doesn't really matter to you. The sound is but music to your ears, after all. He's mumbling something about being close, and you can feel the skin on his balls become a little more taut, so you remove them and replace them firmly on his hips, pulling him from your mouth. When you catch his eyes, he seems visibly distraught (or disappointed,) but then you kiss him so hard that he whines into the kiss.

Your hips slide against his, the tent in your shorts brushing by his bare erection. It reminds you that you haven't tended to yourself at all yet, so you drag your hands down to your pants buckle and start to fix that. John's hands bat yours away, and make quick work with his nimble fingers to undo the buckle and pop the button on your shorts in a matter of seconds. The article is shoved down and you kick them off without a second's hesitation, grinding down into the younger boy beneath you. You groan into John's mouth when your cocks rub together and he takes the opportunity to bite at your lips and pull. Your lip snaps back with an audible slap against your gums. "So are you going to fuck me or not?" John then asks, reaching between the two of you to stroke your dick lightly. "Because if it doesn't happen soon, I'm going to get a little bit impatient." The grin he shoots at you as he squeezes you a little bit too tightly looks like a devilish prankster's grin and suits him a little too well.

"I'm getting there." You offer, as you move your fingers down and over the gentle- and beautiful oh good heavens- curve of his ass. You idly remember that your fingers are too dry to be prodding at anything, but John seems to be ahead of you and extracts a tube of something from his sylladex. He hands it over to you and laughs as you fumble with the the cap for a moment before getting it off. It's a tube of, what smells like, mint flavored lube. You don't ask him why he has it, you only coat your fingers in it.

You coat your three fingers in the cold gel but when he notices he sort of scoffs at you. "You're not going to need that many." He says with a laugh and it feels like an insult but it doesn't seem like he said it to be one.

"That seems terribly rude to say."

"Not when I only say it because I literally masturbated last night and I'm pretty sure the thing I fucked myself with is wider than your three fingers." And oh. _Oh._ You shut up and press your finger into his ass already. And, _fuck_ , he may be a little loose still but it is in no way uninviting. You try to take your time with the singular digit, but you soon feel John's hand gripping your middle finger and doing what he can to slide it in as well. When the goal is met, his hand leaves you to your business and you properly pistol fuck his ass. "Fuck! Okay okay, Jake I'm probably good let's just-" and you pull your fingers out, sliding them up your cock a little to slicken it up with any lingering lube. He starts whining at you, asking you to hurry the fuck up, so you scoot a little closer and line yourself up.

You press inside of him and, no, it doesn't feel loose _at all_ when it's your cock inside of him instead of your slender fingers. It does, however, feel absolutely _amazing_. So amazing that you cry out immediately  trying your very best to keep yourself paced a little bit because you so do not want to just slam right into him first thing. "Bloody hell," Comes through your teeth and John nods in agreement.

When he's taken you down to the hilt he all but bites out "Move, English!" so you comply very willingly. The sounds he makes are even better than the ones he made while your mouth was on him, and it fuels your desire to fuck him senseless.  There's no thought in your mind to maybe take it easy on him; not with the way he's been acting the entire time (like a snarky ass!) so you snap back and forth with all of the force you can muster in your body. Hips slamming together and making a sickening skin-on-skin slapping sound that almost makes you feel ill but the sound is so lovely at the same time. John's moans sound like gunshots to your ears, ringing and beautiful and you could listen to that for the rest of your life. You're still in the position to kiss him, and he seems to think he wants to as he reaches up for your face and pulls himself closer, pushing his lips onto yours briefly before the kiss becomes mostly wet tonguing more than anything else. His knees hook around your waist and pull you into him more and it makes you kind of moan a little because holy skull fucking hell that's hot.

You have the thought to ask him if he's done this before, because- unlike you- he seems to know exactly what he's doing. He thrusts back onto you at an angle that has you slamming into a bundle of nerves inside of him that keeps him yelling and calling out your name. You don't ask, but damn you wish you knew. John's fingernails scrape down your back, yanking your shirt collar down as he does, you almost fear there will be holes in it. But you can't bring yourself to care at all.

"W-Wait wait wait-" John says, as he suddenly stops thrusting back and you follow suit. "Let me- turn around, and," He pulls off of you entirely  as he turns to lean on the arm of the couch. He looks back at you after pulling the end of his hood over his side and says, "Alright,". You scoot back up to him and push back in and yes. Yes this is a much better position.

There isn't much of a thought process going through your head when your hand slides down his back to grasp at his hair for a bit of leverage. You end up pulling his head backwards a little bit, hearing him gasp and moan out a shaky "yes." You're really overwhelmed because holy shit he feels amazing and he's squeezing you from every side and oh god this is too much for your virgin cock. But at the same time it's not, and you want it to last as long as possible. Though you aren't sure how long it will.

His breaths are becoming more ragged, his voice hoarse from yelling so loudly and even still he sounds beautiful. You slam in particularly hard, making him scream in ecstasy, his hood dangling off to the side and- "Fuck I-" you release his hair to hold onto the hood and pull it towards you a little bit.

"Jake, what are you-" You twist it once and just pull, successfully yanking another gasp from his throat, breathing all but stopping. "Ah-ah!" And it sounds gorgeous.

The pull of his hood keeps his head pulled back once more, and you can see his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth hanging open, alternating between trying to breathe and releasing more moans and gasps. It's a breath taking sight (heh) and fuels your desire and lust even more. "You look so beautiful," You coo to him, pace becoming irregular. You're close. He seems to nod appreciatively but you can't really tell. He does back into you harder and that you can notice. 

One of his hands sneaks under himself to stroke his cock and- oh shit this is getting to be way too much! His sounds start to tapper off, you suspect its because he literally does not have enough air in his lungs to make any at all anymore, but he doesn't seem to be put off by this. Your thrusts are hardly timed anymore and are becoming more shallow and long. Then John comes with a strangled yelp of your name, spilling himself out onto the couch and quite literally constricting you inside of him.

The squeeze on your cock pushes you over the edge as well, and you come with your dick pressed deep inside of him. You ride your orgasm out, thrusting half heartedly into him the entire time. When you're finally spent your grip on his hood is released and you collapse on top of his back in exhaustion. " _Fuck._ " The top of his head knocks into you when he nods in agreement.

"I'll," he starts taking in a shallow breath, "I'll say."

You pull yourself out of him, falling backwards on the couch to rest your head on the opposing arm rest. Your arm rests on your forehead as you try to catch your breath. He yanks the hood from around his head and cleans up the mess of come on the couch and the bit dribbling out of his ass as well. He then crawls up to lay on top of you. His lips find yours with no trouble; pressing long, sweet kisses into them. When he's satisfied, he snuggles into your chest, turning his head to stare at the menu screen of the movie you both neglected.

You palm at his hair, smoothing out cowlicks and loosening tangles as you relax into the couch. John yanks at the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covers you both, his breathing evening out soon after he settles back in. "You really are beautiful." You say again, cocking your head to meet his eyes. "And your eyes are such a lovely shade of blue." He laughs gently closing the eyes in question. "I'm serious, John."

"Thank you." And you can feel his smile on your chest. Your fingers in his hair still as you lean down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Go to sleep, Jake, god."

The both of you laugh before falling asleep tangled together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> dave and karkat come into the theater room after and find john and jake tangled up on the couch naked and end up hiding their clothes laughs
> 
> alSO WRITE MORE WINDICUFFS SMUT WOW


End file.
